


you are in love

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i like fluff and i will keep on writing soft girlfriends' content, mal and evie being in love, soft gentle and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: Title and references from You are in Love by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Title and references from You are in Love by Taylor Swift.

Quiet moments are underrated, Mal thinks. So underrated. She thinks nothing beats the moment she’s living right now. After a day of eating ice cream and walking hand in hand with the most beautiful girl ever, a girl Mal can call her girlfriend, she figures nothing beats sitting with her on the grass, after the clock strikes midnight.

Evie smiles at Mal, taking a sip of the coffee they were sharing and offering Mal the cup. Mal can’t focus on the coffee though. She’s too busy looking at Evie. How her honey eyes are sort of sparkling. How the light reflects the chain of the necklace Evie’s wearing. One that Mal insisted on buying her, after she saw how Evie’s face lit up upon seeing it. Evie had blushed madly from the moment Mal bought it until several minutes after Mal had gently placed it around her neck.

It was easy. To just be there with Evie. Not a word is said but words aren’t necessary when two souls deeply understand and care for each other. They didn’t need words to understand what was going on between them or the importance of the moment they were sharing.

“Look up, Princess.” Mal says, barely above a whisper. The night sky was so starry; Mal wouldn’t want Evie to miss out on it.

Evie looks up and her face lights up at the sight of such a pretty scenario. Mal’s world stops spinning because her sight is Evie. A smiling Evie that scoots closer to Mal until their shoulders gently brush. One simple touch. Not a single word. But Mal felt enough.

Because Mal is in love.

Mal’s in love with Evie.

**_(You can hear it in the silence…)_ **

_//_

Going home proved to be a difficult task. Mal doesn’t want to go home and neither does Evie. They stop every few meters to tease, giggle and kiss. Maybe they shouldn’t shamelessly laugh while walking down an empty street, when it’s so late and people are sleeping but they like the little rush it gives them.

“So, listen,” Mal starts, stopping them on their tracks. Again.

“M, we’ll never get home like this,” Evie giggles softly.

“Yeah, about that…” Mal blushes and pulls Evie closer by placing her hands on her waist. “Maybe you’d like to…I don’t know… stay over at my place?” Mal fumbles on her words. “Only if you want to, you’re free to say no—“

“Mal,” Evie interrupts Mal’s nervous babbling and gives her a bright smile. “I’d love to spend the night with you,”

Mal thinks her skin might be on fire, who knows at this point.

“Yeah?”

Evie giggles and leans down until their lips are brushing together.

“Yeah, M.”

Mal feels so happy she could combust and the only way she knows how to really express her feelings is by cupping Evie’s face and kissing her. Evie smiles into the kiss and rests her arms on Mal’s shoulders while kissing her back.

A kiss that doesn’t require words to describe it. One of many more, because it doesn’t stop there.

The girls walk back to Mal’s apartment, hand in hand and steal glances (and kisses).

Because they’re in love.

**_(You can feel it on the way home…)_ **

_//_

That night Mal didn’t want to sleep. Not when she had such a beautiful girl sleeping next to her, on her bed, her blue hair spread over the pillow. Other than a little moonlight coming from a crack on the window, the lights were out and the only sound was of Evie’s soft breathing while she slept. Mal gently pulls a strand of Evie’s hair and puts it behind her ear, away from her beautiful face.

Evie came into her life and changed it. Something clicked when they first met. They’ve been on many dates, like the one they came home from that day but it was the first time they were sharing a bed. Mal’s shy and messy request for Evie to spend the night was met with, in Mal’s own humble opinion, the brightest smile in the entire world.

“Lucky me…” Mal whispers to herself, closing her eyes, closing the gap in between them, and wrapping her arms around Evie.

Sleep doesn’t come right away, though and as Mal feels relaxed, Evie stirs. Mal opens her eyes, worried that her princess is having a nightmare and is met with Evie’s brown eyes staring back at her. At first, it seems strange. Mal is about to ask if something’s wrong when Evie snuggles closer.

“You’re my best friend…” Evie whispers softly before closing her eyes again and falling asleep shortly after, basking on Mal’s embrace.

It’s so quiet. As if she’s afraid someone else can hear her. Like a secret only meant for Mal to hear. A quiet confession in the middle of the night that knocks the air out of Mal’s lungs. A confession that Evie needed to make. Because she’s in love, Mal realizes.

Evie’s in love with her.

**_(You can see it with the lights out…)_ **

_//_

Mal wakes up with her face buried on the pillow, already hiding from the sunlight that hurts her eyes in the morning. A splash of purple in the middle of the white covers of her apartment, on a Sunday morning. She hums; the events of last night flashing before her eyes and she smiles, a big, sleepy smile. She almost laughs while her hand blindly searches for Evie. Mal opens her eyes when she realizes the princess isn’t in bed at all and a little part of her heart sinks, wondering if Evie had left. Left her, without so much as a goodbye.

She pouts, not wanting Evie to leave her. She promised after all.

Mal lazily rolls out of bed and finds Evie’s shirt on the floor. Still running on the part of her heart that thinks she was left alone, Mal puts it on and hugs it closer to her chest. The shirt is big on her, but she likes how it feels. It smells like Evie and feels like a hug.

“Princess?” She whispers to the empty room. Even if Evie was there, she wouldn’t hear it. Mal sighs and decides that if she’s going to sulk for the day, might as well do it with food, so she drags her feet to the kitchen.

She stops on her tracks as she sees Evie walking around the kitchen, in the middle of making breakfast.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Evie chirps with a smile. Mal doesn’t miss how Evie’s eyes soften upon seeing Mal wearing her shirt. “Sorry I didn’t stay in bed, or wake you up, but you looked so peaceful, I thought I’d make breakfast,” She keeps talking while Mal goes red in the face, embarrassed to no end over the part of her that doubted Evie. Of course, she’s still there. Mal smiles at her.

“Are pancakes okay for you? I’ll be honest, I was making toast too, but I got a little distracted and long story short, they’re burnt now…” Evie blushes a bit but Mal thinks Evie is so beautiful.

Mal walks inside and over to Evie, hugging her and resting her head on Evie’s chest. Evie, of course, hugs her back.

“Pancakes sound perfect, Princess,” She says quietly. If Evie notices Mal’s embarrassment, she doesn’t mention it.

Instead, Evie smiles.

“You can keep that, if you want,” Evie offers, in part because she understands that hug. Mal had confided in her about the people in her life who didn’t stay. Evie was not one of those people. Evie was committed to stay and Mal knew that. Also, because she thinks Mal look good wearing her clothes and would very much like to see it more often.

Mal looks up with a dashing smile and gets on her tippy toes to lay a soft kiss on Evie’s lips. The kiss they share is warm, loving and gentle. Much like their hearts.

Not so long after, they sit at the table, sharing the breakfast Evie made. Pancakes never tasted better, they thought.

Mal kept Evie’s shirt. Just like Evie kept her word.

Because they’re in love. There’s no doubt about that.

**_(You are in love, true love.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I got a request to write something based off that song and this is the result uwu
> 
> Enjoy, stay safe and much love to you all!
> 
> :) x


End file.
